sipeusfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The ability to use magic is linked to a person's mana. Most people have at least a very limited capacity but pushing one's boundaries can be dangerous mentally or physically. This "supply" of mana can be increased through practise. It can take years to be a powerful wizard. Magic isn't rare but it's not every day. Humans specifically meet magic with superstition but that's slowly changing. The last few decades have seen this change somewhat. The bigger cities are accepting of magic but smaller towns would still fear it. Unless you specifically had a background in magic you probably wouldn't be casting fireballs. But we could make your character have a bit of a background or perhaps at least a casual interest if you'd like. Magic is mostly linked to the imagination. It requires a certain mindset and can be dangerous. Few mages would simply shoot fireballs over and over. They'd do a variety of things. If anything they'd shoot bolts/balls of arcane energy rather than fire which isn't particularly common. Types of magic As I mentioned before, magic is linked to the mind. If one was to attack a wizard, that is one who's practiced magic extensively, the wizard would fight back with whatever he (or she) would think of. Perhaps the mage would "push" the attacker against a wall, shoot a ball of energy, or impale the assailant with poles of energy. Just as likely, the wizard could try to slow the attacker enough to get away. Even though magic can be different between different wizards, some may choose to specialize in a certain type. Scrying is quite rare outside the Nevla. The Ritsa (I think I referred to them as Ritsu before, that was a typo) put a focus on the elements and strength/endurance. Another interesting people are the Turukua. (Kinda like mermaids, bottom half is octopus top half human) Turukua use magic to make their minds more powerful so they can retain more information. There are those who practice healing magic, necromancy, nature magic, fire magic, manipulation magic, etc. It is often easier to study one "kind" of magic but when casting spells one must truly focus. This focus is important. If someone is a healer they can't be vividly imagining how much they wish to see the person suffer or burn for example. (But hey that's what practice is for) Using magic drains a person mentally and physically. Mana can be thought of as the surplus energy that can be used before magic takes a serious toll on the body. It's usually not a good idea to use magic while emaciated, hungry, tired, depressed, in pain, etc, at absolute worst it could kill and at best it's more difficult. Magic while intoxicated is generally a no. It would make it harder to control. Drugs like hallucinogens are pretty rare but they affect imagination and hence magic although unpredictably so. Mana potions are quite rare but they do exist. See Mana Fountains, scrying magic, hemomancy, elemtal magics